1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device for preventing detrimental effects of radiation emission in a portable terminal with two cameras. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit device for preventing the radiation emission of a harmonic frequency of a first camera from affecting another camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use of video as an integral component of various services in a portable terminal has increased. For example, portable terminals enabling video photographing and video calling are being provided. In some cases, a portable terminal has a first digital camera for High-Definition (HD) video photographing and a second digital camera for video calling, the first and second digital cameras provided separately.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a portable terminal with two cameras according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a folder or slide type portable terminal has a video calling camera 100 and a video photographing camera 102 in a main board and a sub board, respectively. In this structure, when the video photographing camera 102 operates or the video calling camera 100 operates, a harmonic frequency of data or a clock signal generated during an operation of the corresponding camera radiates through a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) and affects the other camera. This occurs because the video photographing camera 102 and the video calling camera 100 share a data line and a clock line in the portable terminal.
In more detail, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, the conventional portable terminal has a problem in that, because Pixel Clock (PCLK) lines and data lines (DATA) of a video calling camera (CIF CAM) 110 and a video photographing camera (5M CAM) 112 share a common connection to an Application Processor (AP) 114, a harmonic frequency of a data or clock operation of the one camera radiates to the other camera through the FPCB.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved circuit device for preventing radiation emission in a portable terminal with two cameras.